Ice Princess (series)
Ice Princess 'is a fanfiction by Mina A, based on the CW show ''The Flash. The premier debuted on FanFiction.net on February 12, 2017. Synopsis Lorelai Snart was your average young detective working for the Central City Police Department, that is until the S.T.A.R Labs Particle Accelerator exploded on the same night she was shot while pursuing suspects. Now, she's a metahuman who has the ability of Cryokenisis that goes by the name of Ice Princess, and uses her powers to protect her city, along with The Flash himself and Mother Nature. Cast Main Cast * '''Troian Bellisario as Det. Lorelai Snart/Ice Princess: 'The protagonist of the ''Ice Princess series who is a CCPD detective. She becomes a 'meta-human' on the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion when she is shot during the storm. In the following weeks she discovers her power of Cryokenisis and partners up with two other 'meta-humans' to protect Central City, going by the codename '''Ice Princess. * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon: '''Mechanical engineer at S.T.A.R Labs and co-leader of Team Flash. He designed the suits worn by Team Flash, as well as various gadgets and weapons, and is the one who assigns the meta-human codenames. He is also the best friend/roommate of Elizabeth Mendel. * '''Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash: '''A forensic scientist at CCPD who became a 'meta-human' on the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion when he was struck by lightning, which put him in a coma for nine months. After he wakes, he discovers his ability to run at super speed and partners up with two other 'meta-humans' to protect Central City, going by the codename '''The Flash. He is also best friends with Iris West and Claire Daniels. * Diana Agron as Dr. Claire Daniels: '''The Central City Medical Examiner who's close friends with everyone on Team Flash, without knowing they are 'meta-humans'. She's best friends with Barry Allen and Iris West, and also holds an unrequited love for Barry. She's affectionately called "Clare-Bear" by her friends. * '''Candice Patton as Iris West: * Jesse L. Martin as Det. Joe West: * Michelle Trachtenberg as Elizabeth Mendel/Mother Nature: 'The deuteragonist of the ''Ice Princess series who becomes a 'meta-human' on the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion when she is shot during the storm. In the following weeks, she discovers her power of Pyrokenisis and partners up with two other 'meta-humans' to protect Central City, going by the codename '''Mother Nature. She is also the best friend/roommate of Cisco Ramon and has a sisterly-bond with Lorelai Snart. * Devon Bostick as Dr. Sheldon Fox: * Danielle Panabaker as Dr. Caitlin Snow: * Tom Cavanagh as Dr. Harrison Wells: Recurring Cast * Patrick Sabongui as Cap. David Singh * Rick Cosnett as Det. Eddie Thawne * Paul Wesley as Theo Daniels Guest Stars Special Guest Stars (Arrow crossovers) * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow: '''The vigilante leader of Team Arrow in Starling City and an ally of Team Flash. * '''Nina Dobrev as Andrea Rayne/Artimes: '''A member of Team Arrow in Starling City, partnering with The Arrow, and an ally of Team Flash. She's also the older sister of Rachel Rayne/Oracle. * '''David Ramsey as John Diggle: '''Oliver Queen's bodyguard and member of Team Arrow, and an ally of Team Flash. * '''Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak: '''IT specialist at Queen Consolidated and a hacker for Team Arrow, and an ally of Team Flash. * '''Cassandra Scerbo as Elena Queen/Nightingale: '''Oliver's younger sister who is a member of Team Arrow, partnering with her boyfriend Roy Harper/Arsenal, and an ally of Team Flash. She forms a close friendship with Lorelai Snart/Ice Princess. * '''Colton Haynes as Roy Harper/Arsenal: '''A member of Team Arrow, partnering with his girlfriend Elena Queen/Nightingale, and an ally of Team Flash. * '''Vanessa Morgan as Selena Merlyn/Lunar Wolf: '''A member of Team Arrow, who is often the third partner of Arsenal and Nightingale, the girlfriend of Rachel/Oracle, and an ally of Team Flash. She forms a close friendship with Elizabeth Mendel/Mother Nature. * '''Dove Cameron as Rachel Rayne/Oracle: '''Andrea's younger sister and girlfriend of Selena Merlyn/Lunar Wolf, a hacker for Team Arrow and an ally of Team Flash. * '''Willa Holland as Thea Queen: '''The youngest Queen sibling who, at first, doesn't know of her brother and sister's vigilante team. Later will become a member of Team Arrow and an ally of Team Flash, going by the codename '''Speedy. Plot Points * The S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explodes, releasing dark matter energy into the atmosphere. (1x01) * Lorelai Snart and Elizabeth Mendel are shot by Clyde Mardon; Barry Allen is shot by lightning. (1x01) * Lorelai's 'meta-human' powers begin to surface a week after the particle accelerator explodes. (1x01) * Barry Allen is moved to S.T.A.R Labs. (1x02) * Lorelai's and Elizabeth's 'meta-human' powers fully manifest when cornered by Slade Wilson/Deathstroke. (1x02) * Lorelai and Elizabeth meet members of Team Arrow; Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Selena Merlyn/Lunar Wolf, Rachel Rayne/Oracle, Andrea Rayne/Artimes, and Elena Queen/Nightingale. (1x02) * Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon develop the Mirakuru cure. (1x02) * Lorelai and Elizabeth confront Dr. Harrison Wells about their powers. (1x02) Episodes Title Cards Category:The Flash FanFiction Category:Mina A. Fanfictions Category:Mina's Stories